1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the field of manual transmissions for motor vehicles, especially to those in which gears are changed without disconnecting an engine from the transmission input.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,188 A1 disclosed a multiple-speed gearbox of 3-shaft design, especially for motor vehicles.
In the known multiple-speed gearboxes of three-shaft design, especially for motor vehicles, use is likewise made of a selectively switchable dual friction-disc clutch in order to drive a central input shaft and a concentric hollow input shaft, and a large number of gear pairs, which mesh with one another, are connected in a driving manner to their shafts via corresponding synchronizing clutches. The known multiple-speed gearbox is in this case constructed in such a way that both of the gearbox shafts to be designated layshafts or countershafts are designed as output drive shafts, which act on a final output drive gear via a corresponding output drive pinion in each case.
In the known multiple-speed gearbox, the gear pairs are arranged in such a way that essentially only the four forward speeds and one reverse speed, which are desired for a vehicle are provided.